


Because of You

by monochromee



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromee/pseuds/monochromee
Summary: Heejin feels as if her life is a little too boring... until a fateful night where she meets the girl who changes her life.





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't done anything in here for a while so here's a little something :)

Every day, Heejin sits in the room staring at nothing but the white ceiling above her. She couldn't move at all, she couldn't even sit up so she just stares at the ceiling. She got tired of that so she tries to look somewhere else. With all her might, she sits up. She felt pain in every inch of her body but it was forgotten when she pushed the curtains away, looked out the window and saw the amazing view in front of her.  
  
Night in Seoul is always amazing with all the city lights, the starry night sky, and the moon. Heejin missed walking around the streets at this time of the night, it's the only time where she truly enjoys being by herself. But now, because of a terrible accident that occurred a few weeks back, Heejin is stuck in this empty, colorless room. She wanted to be where the colors are, where it's not boring and bland all day. She wanted to get out of this place and just spend the whole day outside.  
  
While she was staring at the breathtaking view, she noticed a girl her age sitting right there, on the other side of the window. The girl wasn't looking at the view in front of her, but the view above her. The sky full of stars. Unfortunately, Heejin can't see all of it because of the damn ceiling so she stares at the girl inside. She was really beautiful and Heejin can see the curiosity in her eyes as she stares at the stars. Almost like a cat.  
  
The girl slowly turns her head and smiles at Heejin, knocking on the window. Heejin opened the window and the girl came in, closing it back. "Hello. Sorry for the intrusion." She said with a silly smile. Heejin awkwardly smiles back and put the covers on top of her body. "I'm Hyunjin." The girl said, not even dropping the smile. "I come around that spot often because it has the best view, you're lucky!" Hyunjin said, sitting at the chair that was beside Heejin's bed.  
  
"I'm sorry but you are not supposed to be sitting in that spot... We're on the 12th floor." Heejin said. Hyunjin laughs and shakes her head, "Silly. It's fine. I've been going there countless times and nothing dangerous has happened yet. Except that time when it was raining hard, I almost fell." She said, scratching her head. Heejin's face turns pale and Hyunjin laughs again, "I'm just kidding. What's your name?" She asks. Heejin stares at her with a suspicious look and opened her mouth to speak but she noticed how Hyunjin was just staring at her with the same curiosity as earlier.  
  
"Wait... I think I know you. You're part of that big car accident that happened a few weeks ago. In the news, they said that out of all the 35 people in the bus, only a few made it to the hospital alive and I guess... you're one of them, judging by your injuries." Hyunjin said. Heejin swallows thickly and nods, "Yeah... I'm Heejin. I was heading to my family's house that time." She said. Hyunjin carefully examines Heejin's injuries and looked at her straight it the eye, "Do they hurt?" She asked.  
  
"These? Yes, they hurt a lot. It's going to take me weeks until I'm able to stand up. And a few more weeks until I'm able to walk. And a few months for these wounds to recover." Heejin said. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the bed. Hyunjin grabbed her bag and grabbed a box. She put it near Heejin's hand and smiles, "I hope this makes you feel better." Hyunjin said and stood up, heading towards the window.  
  
"I'll see you next time, Heejin." Hyunjin said and climbed up the window. Once she got out and went to the other room, Heejin closed the window and looked at the box. She opened it and found it full of candies. There was a folded white paper at the bottom and Heejin grabbed it.  
  
She unfolded it and smiled because of the words written in it, "Heejin, I'm really curious about you. Get well soon! I can't wait to be closer to you."  
  
Ever since then, Hyunjin started coming in Heejin's room every day and would even help her eat or practice standing up and walking. They got to know each other really well and for the first time since Heejin set foot in this room, it was full of colors. It only happens whenever Hyunjin comes in.

By the time Heejin was able to walk, she noticed how much she liked being with Hyunjin. It didn't take long for her to realize that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her too. Even before the incident happened, the world was so boring to Heejin. But then Hyunjin came and suddenly, everything didn't seem too bad. Heejin smiled every day and felt as if her pain is slowly going away just because Hyunjin is there.  
  
The only thing that scares her is being pushed away once she confesses. Hyunjin became the source of her happiness and if she were to disappear, Heejin would feel like her whole life disappeared as well. She's just hoping that maybe, just maybe, Hyunjin might feel the same too.  
  
"Heejin? Are you listening?" Hyunjin asked, snapping Heejin out of her deep throughts. She was talking about how she has 5 kittens at home waiting for her to return. "O-Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Heejin asked. Hyunjin sighed and scooted the chair closer to the bed, "Are you okay? Do you have a lot of things in your head again? You can always talk to me about them if they're bothering you." She said. She was genuinely concerned and that just made Heejin's heart melt. One of the reasons why Heejin likes Hyunjin some much is because she cares for her so much and would do everything to make her feel better.  
  
"Are you sure?" Heejin asked. She didn't mind telling how she really feels about Hyunjin right now, she can actually do that anytime. The only problem is she's too scared to get rejected. "Yeah, I'm always here for you, Heejin. You know that." Hyunjin said, holding Heejin's hand. Those she was put at ease, Heejin still feels nervous. She treasures Hyunjin a lot and she would be so devastated if Hyunjin was to disappear.  
  
"It's about... you." Heejin said. "Did I do something wrong?" Hyunjin asked. Heejin chuckled and shook her head, "No. You didn't. It's just... you." She said. Hyunjin waited for her to continue as she intertwines their fingers together. Heejin's heart beat faster, "Everything in my life was so dull and boring and when the incident happened, it got worse. But then you came and suddenly it felt like nothing of those bad things ever happened. At first I was questioning how I really felt for you. Like if you really are just a best friend to me or... something else." She says, looking at their intertwined hands. She was scared to look at Hyunjin.  
  
"Eventually, I came to the conclusion that I actually am in love with you." Heejin continued, then she looks at Hyunjin straight in the eye. "So, Hyunjin, I understand if you want to stay away from me from now on since this is a little bit too absurd..." Heejin said and Hyunjin could only laugh. Heejin raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Hyunjin, I'm not joking." She said and pulled her hand away. Hyunjin stopped laughing and smiled, "It's just funny how you think I would leave you just because you have feelings for me. It's not weird and Heejin, in case you didn't notice," Hyunjin paused and leaned close, "I'm in love with you too." She whispered.  
  
Heejin looks at her with wide eyes, she really didn't notice it. She thought Hyunjin was just being friendly and helpful. "There was something about you that made me curious so I went ahead and just talked to you. But then the more we hung out, the more I wanted to know more about you. And you know, I also came up to the conclusion that I'm in love with you and your beautiful..." Hyunjin was thinking of the right word, "...everything. Everything about you is beautiful." She continued.  
  
They were both silent for a moment until Hyunjin leaned closer to Heejin, staring at her lips, "You don't mind...?" Hyunjin asked. Heejin leaned her forehead to Hyunjin's and smiled, "I don't." She said. They both start to move and their lips were close to touching each other but then the door opens.  
  
"Hey, I'm here to bring in your food--"  
  
Heejin pushed Hyunjin away so hard that Hyunjin fell off her chair. Heejin then turns to the door, "OH MY GOD, JINSOUL! PLEASE KNOCK!"


End file.
